Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka is a fictional character who appears in Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and its sequel, Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. He is portrayed by Gene Wilder in the 1971 classic, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factor''y and Johnny Depp in 2005 Tim Burton retelling of the story. Why He Rocks # He has overwhelmingly impressive skills as a chocolatier and running a factory. # He has many tricks up his sleeves. # He is great at doing somersaults, as shown in the the 1971 version. # He’s one of the most adored, well-liked and memorable characters that Roald Dahl has ever created. # He has many mind-blowing secret ingredients for the things he makes for his factory, plus he invented something he calls Television Chocolate (or Wonka-Vision) and even made a glass elevator that can fly. # His likable and unpredictable behavior just makes him more of an interesting character. # He has many hilarious moments throughout the movies and book, like in the 1971 version where Mike is about to get shrunk and Wonka casually says’s “''Stop, don’t, come back.” or in the 2005 version where Wonka acts more goofy, childish and socially awkward. # He seems to find joy in any kind of scenario, and takes fun in making things in his factory. # In the 2005 version, it’s shown that he’s started becoming a professional with chocolates and candies at a very young age (around his pre-teenage years). # Both Gene Wilder and Johnny Depp do amazing performances in their own different ways. # He’s shown to have generosity as he ended up giving his entire chocolate factory to Charlie Bucket and his poor, needy family in order to keep his legacy alive and so they can live a happier lifestyle. #* He also gave a tribe that he discovered called the Oompa-Loompas a safe place to live and work for him by paying them in their favorite food, Cocoa beans. # His 1971 counterpart spawned one of the most popular memes on the internet, the Condescending Wonka. # The song in the 1971 film, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcpDdWIaAuE The Candy Man Can], just shows how admired Wonka’s sweets are and how amazing they can be. # The way his entire chocolate factory works is very creative, jaw-dropping and beyond clever. # His song, Pure Imagination, from the 1971 version is very unforgettable and is probably one of the best things about that movie. # His chocolates and other inventive candies have shown to be very popular worldwide. # Has many iconic and memorable lines of dialogue, like ”''Strike that, reverse it.” or one of his more famous lines in the 1971 version “''You get nothing, you lose! Good day, sir!”. Bad Qualities # Gene Wilder's performance as Willy Wonka didn't fair well with the author of the novel, Roald Dahl. # Johnny Depp's performance as Willy Wonka wasn't as faithful to the novel as Gene Wilder. Trivia * Gene Wilder said he’d accept the role of Willy Wonka on one condition, if he could be introduced with a fake limp and then suddenly do a somersault to give the audience a feeling of wonder as if he’s faking or not. Videos Pure Imagination Wonka's Welcome Song (1080p) 37 Times Willy Wonka Was A Fantastic Troll Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:1960s Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Elderly Category:Humans Category:Friendly Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Internet Memes Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters Category:Genius's Category:Inventors Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:American Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tragic